


Beautiful Disaster

by TwilightDeLucca



Series: Life Magickally [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, All the characters that matter are either supernatual creatures or Jody and Donna, Can't think of more tags at this moment but anything goes really, Castiel is kind of a stalker, Castiel is kind of awkward, Creature!Kali, Creature!Novaks, Dean thinks it's adorable, Eventual Familiar!Cas, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Familiar!Charlie, Familiar!Jessica, Familiar!Lucifer, Hunter!Donna, Hunter!Jody, John and Mary ship Destiel, John isn't a douche bag, M/M, Mary is cool too, Michael Not a Novak, Not many humans in this fic guys, Sam finds it hilarious, Sam is a devious little shit, Slow Burn, So AU it's funny, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Vampire!Benny, Witch!Dorothy, Witch!Winchesters, switching POVs, witch!michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 16,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightDeLucca/pseuds/TwilightDeLucca
Summary: Castiel has watched Dean from his woods since he was old enough to do Magick. Dean doesn't know at first but when he does find out, it doesn't bother him as much as Castiel feared it would.When Dean finds that he needs a familiar to balance him out, Castiel instantly volunteers.





	1. Castiel Watches (Castiel POV)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter and the next chapter will most likely be short until Cas and Dean actually meet. Then I can make them much longer.
> 
> This chapter is just Castiel's feelings on watching Dean grow up and into his Witch abilities.

I watched the sandy haired Witch putter around his garden humming to himself happily as he worked, placing various herbs into the green basket at his side. I have watched this particular Witch for a long time so I know that he is the most powerful Winchester to come from his line ever. The only one that might compare would be his namesake and maternal grandmother Deanna Campbell. 

His name is Dean Winchester. And I feel that he is as beautiful as he is talented. Dean is also selfless. He harvests the herbs he's worked hard to grow and makes them into potions and spell ingredients to help others. I have never seen him use them on himself. Usually I stay hidden in my woods to watch him but today I am feeling a little bolder than usual so I am standing at the very edge of my forest home. The Winchesters refused to destroy the woods my family and I call home because of their Magickal nature. Though the human real estate agent insisted they at least cut the forest back, Dean's parents refused, even paying double the asking price to keep the woods the way they are now. 

I like to watch Dean work. He always looks so calm and happy just kneeling in the dirt and working with his beloved plants. His control over his Magick is astounding. It's like Dean can coax life from literally nothing. I've seen him turn the desolate wasteland the human family that owned the house before reduced the back yard to back into a life-filled garden of paradise. How I long to come out of the trees and finally meet Dean face to face but I have been told that I am too awkward to interact with humans. Even if they are Magickal humans. Hopefully soon, I can finally shed my shyness and finally meet Dean Winchester instead of spying on him from the trees like a creepy stalker.

I tilt my head as I watch Dean smile suddenly. Why is he smiling? Has the plant life done something to amuse him? Perhaps he finds the bees and butterflies in his garden amusing? 

Ah right. How rude of me. I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Castiel Novak. And I am a Raven. Now don't let that confuse you. I'm not a bird. Not really. I have black wings like a raven and I can communicate with said birds but I am a humanoid raven. I can turn into a raven if I have to but I am actually more akin to an angel in appearance than a bird. I also wield my own special brand of Magick. Animal Magick. Nature Magick. Whatever you want to call it. 

I am slightly saddened like I am every time Dean finishes his gardening and heads inside. After he's gone, I take one of my long primary feathers that has fallen out to make room for new feathers, and lay it gently on the rock Dean was sitting on. Then I turn around and quickly flee back into the woods before I am spotted. 

Someday Dean and I will meet in person and I will tell him that I am the one that leaves the feathers. But someday is not today. So I will wait patiently in the woods until Someday comes.


	2. Dean Knows (Dean POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean knows Castiel has been watching him the entire time. And it doesn't bother him at all. He just wishes Castiel would come out and finally talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will also most likely be short. This is just Dean's take on what's going on. It's like Castiel's chapter only from Dean's point of view.

I feel eyes on me once again as I work outside in my garden. Rather than feeling creeped out like most people would, I find it endearing. I find myself smiling rather than frowning as I draw out my time in the garden like I do every time I feel those eyes on my back. Since I have been since I first brought this garden to life. The backyard was a desolate wasteland when my parents first bought this house. It hurt me almost physically to see the dead land. But with my mom's help, I turned the backyard into a Witch's Garden in a few short years. 

I wonder if I'll ever get to meet the person that stands just out of sight and watches me. I wonder if it's even a person. The real estate agent we bought the house and land from begged us to cut the forest back from the house but my dad shot her down pretty quickly. 'We're Witches. Nature is our thing. Cutting the trees down would be an insult to our heritage and any Magickal spirits living in it.' He had told her. So to get her to stop whining, Dad paid her double what the property and house were worth just so we could leave it like it was. 

Sadly, my herb gathering is finished. I can't delay any longer. So I gather my basket and head back inside. I can't be too upset though because I know that when I come back outside later, I will find another beautiful raven feather on my favorite rock. I already have sixteen of them. I was just a baby when my parents bought this house. And we've lived here my whole life. Seventeen years this past January. And the mysterious watcher in the woods has always left me a feather. Today makes seventeen. I haven't shown them to anyone because I feel like they're private. Just for me. If they were meant to be seen by others, the watcher in the woods would leave them where anyone could see them. Whoever watches me work, knows that this garden is mine and mine alone. Even my mother doesn't step foot into it because she knows that this is my sacred space. Just like the kitchen is hers, the garage is dad's, and the den is Sammy's, this garden is mine. 

Sure enough, when I returned to gather a few more herbs that I missed, there is a long raven feather shining gently in the sun sitting perfectly in the center of my rock. I can't help but grin as I pick it up and caress it for a moment before taking it inside with me as I carry the missing herbs inside as well. 

I hope I get to meet the feather owner soon. I hope this as I gently place this new feather in the beautiful jade box my dad made for me when I showed him the first five feathers when I was little.


	3. Maybe Today Will be the Day (Castiel POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel watches Dean clean up his garden after a storm. He thinks that maybe he'll finally meet Dean that day. But balks at the last moment, afraid Dean won't like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the last filler before Dean and Castiel finally meet.

I frowned as I noted the state of disarray the garden has found itself in after that really bad storm that hit the region a few nights ago. It barely abated just this morning and I felt bad that Dean would have to clean up so much damage. 

Dean looked sad as he took in the state of his garden. I want to go to him so badly but I refrain because I am afraid he won't like me. I know that this fear is ridiculous because he loves my feathers but I am still afraid. So today isn't the day I will meet him after all. Maybe. 

I have finally talked myself into going to meet him because I know that it will take him days maybe even weeks to clean up all by himself but just as I go to leave the woods fully, I am called back by one of my brothers. 

Sadly, I turn my back on the distressed Witch and head back into the woods. I wasn't able to see Dean for very long today. But I will rectify that soon enough.


	4. Merry We Meet! (Dean POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel _finally_ meet for the first time as Dean turns 18 and his parents finally tell him that he can have a familiar.

When I woke up today, I knew that things were going to be different. Today I am 18 and I am finally going to get a familiar! Excited, I bound out of bed and get dressed in my favorite sweats and a Metallica t-shirt. 

"Whoa there son. Where's the fire?" My father asked as I ran past him to get downstairs.

"It's my birthday! If I hurry, I can whip up a familiar spell!" I replied excitedly. Dad laughed and followed me downstairs to the kitchen where Mom was waving her hands and cooking up a storm.

After an amazing meal, I ran upstairs to my room for the box of feathers. I was going to use them to summon my familiar. Hopefully it would bring my watcher to me. I wanted to meet them more than ever. 

"What's with the box Dean?" My ten-year-old brother Sam asked.

"I've been collecting the feathers inside for eighteen years now. If I go outside right now, I bet there will be another one." I replied excitedly. 

I dashed outside and gasped in delight as I was proven right. However, I was faster than the one leaving the feathers because I caught him in the act this time. 

"Hi! It's nice to finally meet you." I said happily. The winged man froze and turned slightly toward me in shock at getting caught. 

"Hello Dean." He said shyly.


	5. Merry Met (Castiel POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel agrees to be Dean's familiar. Dean is honored.

I am relieved that Dean finally caught me. He is clutching a jade box to his chest as I hand him the eighteenth feather and he smiles brightly. "Thank you." Dean says softly. I nod and follow Dean inside when he beckons. 

"What's going on?" I ask curiously. Dean's face lights up and he grins broadly. "Today is my eighteenth birthday. I get to have a familiar finally." He replied cheerfully. I nod and look away for a moment. This is it. Dean will summon a familiar and I will be forced to watch from the woods for the rest of our lives. "That's great." I lie. 

Dean laughed. "Yeah. So do you wanna be my familiar or not?" He asks. I jerk my head up and stare at him in shock. "Y-yes of course!" I stammer. Bright emerald eyes light up with his joy and he whoops. "Yes!" He cheers happily. I laugh softly and wait patiently for him to calm down so we can get the familiar ceremony over with.

Dean looks so genuinely happy that I agreed to be his familiar that even I grin happily. His joy is contagious. His parents were going to do the ceremony and I find myself anticipating being bonded to the Witch I have watched grow up.

The bonding ceremony is a family affair and the Winchesters turn it into a party. My family attends as well as the other Magickal families in the area. It's a big deal apparently. But Dean looks so overjoyed that I do not protest. Though I do wish the ceremony was smaller. 

Magick tingles all around me as Mary and John begin the spell that will link my soul to Dean's. "Hecate, great Dark Mother we present to thee Dean Winchester and the Raven he would have as Familiar. We ask that you would bless this union and let it harm none. So Mote It Be." Mary hummed. The Circle we stand in glows dark purple briefly. "Thank you Mother Hecate." Mary murmurs. "Mighty Morrigan, mother of Ravens we present to thee Dean Winchester and the Raven he would have as Familiar. We ask that you bless this union that it harm none. So Mote It Be." John rumbled. The Circle glowed emerald green for a moment. "Thank you Raven Mother." John murmured. 

"Dean please grasp your Familiar by the hands. Familiar please state your name so that we may use it instead of Raven." Mary said softly. "Castiel." I whisper. Mary nods. "Castiel, Dean allow your Magickal energies to swirl together and bond so that you each live in the other." John instructed. I suddenly feel warm, life-filled energy engulf my whole body and I smile. Dean mirrors my expression with wide eyes and I am happy, so happy that this is happening.

"We present this Witch and this Familiar to the Gods and Goddesses. May their union be one of healthy Magick and joy. May sorrow never darken their bond. May their bond be everlasting. May they harm none including themselves. May their lives fill themselves and the world with happiness, joy, and goodness. As I say, So Mote It Be." Mary and John say in unison.

The Circle glows so brightly that Dean and I close our eyes. The Magick of the Circle and their words permeates our bodies and we both feel a rush of power as our bond is not only approved but celebrated. 

I gasp but the sound is not heard over the cheers and other noises of happiness from the mixed bag of Witches and creatures gathered for the binding.


	6. Bond (Dean POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's side of the bonding. And Dean shows Castiel the box of feathers he's kept since the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has read this story so far. I'm working on updating my other ones as well. I am so honored that you guys like this story. 
> 
> Blessed Be to you all.

His name is Castiel. It's a beautiful name and it fits him. Mom and Dad will appeal to the two Goddesses they honor most and that's OK though I wish they would appeal to Demeter as well. I know that they'll do a blanket appeal at the end so I keep quiet. 

When the Circle glows after each prayer, I am amazed. I've been to quite a few bonding ceremonies but never one as potent as ours. That makes me happy. It means Cas and I have a strong bond. That maybe we were meant to meet and be Witch and Familiar. I sure hope so.

My eyes widen when I feel our Magick surround us because holy Demeter he's strong. I hope I can be a good Witch to him. I hear the cheers and joyful cries of the ones that came to witness our ceremony but right now, I only have eyes for Cas who looks as stunned as I do. 

"That was one of the best ceremonies I've ever seen." My best friend Benny Laffite says with a smile. I smile back. "Thanks Benny." I reply happily. Benny is a vampire. He's the only vampire I know that's welcome in our home. Mom and Dad have a pact with him that Benny helps protect our house and in return, we have warded his home against Hunters, other vampires, and anything that would harm him.

Much later, I will most likely have that late but unwelcome freak-out but for now, I'm thrilled that Cas agreed to be my Familiar. And that he's as strong or stronger than me. I don't mean to sound haughty or stuck-up but I couldn't fathom having a weak Familiar. He or she has to be as strong as I am so that if we do work Magick together, I won't overwhelm them with my power and accidentally hurt or kill them. Cas won't have that problem so I'm glad.

I suddenly remember that I have a box of Cas's feathers and I'm sure he thinks I've probably gotten rid of them. I have to show him otherwise so he'll know that I've been eagerly anticipating the day we met and that I was going to summon him even if I didn't know it was him all along. "Cas I wanna show you something!" I say excitedly. 

"Cas?" Cas mumbled. "Uh yeah. Castiel is really long so I shortened it. Is that cool?" I ask. "Yes. I like Cas. Cas makes me seem less unapproachable." Cas replied. I beamed and went back to the table where I set my jade box. I just hoped Cas would be as happy that I saved his feathers as I was at him leaving them for me in the first place.

"Cas c'mere. I wanna show you something." I said happily. Cas obediently ambled over and I tugged him to sit beside me on the couch since we were long since done with the ceremony and the Circle long since opened and dismantled. Cas sat agreeably next to me and I plopped the box on our laps. "What's this?" Cas asked. I grinned and opened the box with a flourish.

"Dean.....you kept them?" Cas asked in awe. I nodded. "Yeah. Every year. Dad made this for me when I was five. I showed him the five feathers you'd left over the years and he just kinda smiled proudly before presenting me with this about two hours later. Every time I found a new feather, I put it in this box. I was gonna use them to summon you. I didn't know it was you but I had determined that the owner of these beautiful feathers had to be my Familiar. I wouldn't accept any other creature. Only you." I replied shyly. 

Cas hugged me and nearly knocked the box and feathers out of my hands but I managed to keep them safe.


	7. Amazed (Castiel POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is amazed at his Witch.

I was overwhelmed. Dean kept the feathers I had been giving him. He not only kept them but he cherished them. He was going to use them to summon me. That I was the only Familiar he would have accepted. I quickly hugged him and he looked very happy that I was happy. I was honored that this beautiful human boy, my beautiful Witch, had accepted my gifts, my promises to him without thought. 

"I would like to tell you about each feather." I said softly. Dean nodded and pulled them all out of the box. I easily located the very first feather. It was a small one. "I gave you this feather the day after your first birthday. I gave this with the promise that I would always watch over you. Even if it was only from afar." I said with a slight smile. I gently placed it in the box and found the second one. "This was the day after your second birthday. When you first started showing signs of being a Witch. I promised that I would help you as much as I could from my woods." I murmured. I didn't realize we had an audience as I explained each feather.

I found the third one and smiled fondly. "This feather I gave to you with the promise that like your garden, your sense of wonder would never die." I said softly. I found the fourth one and my smile remained. "This one was a promise that you would never be alone. I would always stay with you. Even if we never met. I would watch over you and keep you company even if we never came face to face." I continued. I picked up the fifth feather. "The day before I left you this feather, you had just started to barely come into your power. You weren't as strong as you are now but I knew you would grow into your power and you would be the strongest Winchester Witch born. Sam shows promise too but _you_ were my main concern. So I promised that you would do great things." I said.

I picked up the sixth feather and smiled a little more. "This feather was given the day after you started the garden. I promised that as your garden bloomed, so would your sense of joy and happiness." I said softly. I placed it on top of the other five in the box. I picked up the seventh one and laughed softly. "When I gave you this feather, I left it with the promise that you would always have a reason to smile." I said.

I picked up the eighth feather and twirled it gently between my fingers. "I left this one with a promise that I would protect Sam because you promised your father you would when he started showing some skill with his Magick." I said.

I picked up the ninth feather. "I left this one with the promise that you can tell me anything and I will never judge you for it." I said.

I picked up the tenth feather after laying the ninth one in the box. "This feather was given with the promise that you could always count on me. Whether you needed a confidant and friend or if you needed an understanding ear." I said simply.

I picked up the eleventh feather and frowned as I studied it. "This feather was left the year Alastair nearly killed you. I promised that no one would ever hurt you like that again." I growled slightly. Dean's face echoed mine so I knew he was remembering it as well.

I picked up the twelfth feather and sighed. "This one was a promise that I would try my best to anticipate your every want or need and meet it to the best of my abilities." I said. 

I picked up the thirteenth feather and smiled. "I promised that I would talk to you one day rather than watching from the woods like a creepy stalker." I laughed softly.

I picked up the fourteenth feather and continued to smile. "I promised that I would always be your shield from the world if you needed me to be." I said. Dean smiled and blushed happily.

I picked up the fifteenth feather and laughed softly again. "I promised that I'd always be on your side when you and Sam started another prank war on each other." I admitted. Dean laughed and both boys blushed when Mary and John glared at them.

I picked up the sixteenth feather. "I promised that I would be the best Familiar I could be and that if you chose me, you'd never need another." I said.

I picked up the seventeenth feather and smiled. "With this one, I promised that you would always be my Someday. That I would definitely meet you one day." I said. I laid it gently on the other sixteen feathers inside the box. The final feather, the one Dean caught me leaving, I picked up gently and ran my fingers over it lightly. "This feather is special. This feather has a vow attached to it rather than a promise. I vowed that I would give you everything I have even if we never met each other. Even if you had chosen another familiar, I still would have given all that I am to you. My loyalty, my life and even my Magick. Everything I have is yours." I whispered. 

Dean looked stunned and I wondered for a moment if I had broken him. That would be bad. It meant I had broken my promise to protect him. Then I felt warm. Dean was hugging me very tightly. It felt nice. My family isn't big on affectionate gestures like humans are.


	8. Honored (Dean POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's reaction to Castiel's feathers. Fluffy as Hell.

I was stunned. Cas had made all those promises to me and I had no idea until now. When he finished, I lunged forward on the couch and hugged him as hard as I could. What had I done to deserve a wonderful creature like him as my Familiar? I was one lucky bastard that's for sure. "Thank you Cas." I said roughly. 

I gently closed the box lid and smiled brightly. "Did you know that I cherished these feathers every day? When I wake up in the morning, I take them out of the box and touch each of them. I let them fill with my Magick because I was hoping that today I would use them to summon the creature I wanted as my Familiar the most. I had no idea it was you though. But I'm really glad it was." I said. Castiel beamed and nodded. "I'm glad you picked me too." He replied.

I took the box of feathers back upstairs and came back down with my favorite leather wrist cuff. "Cas? I'd be really happy if you wore this in public when we're together. Um but you don't have to." I said shyly. Cas gave me a gummy smile and took the cuff from me. "I'd love to. I've seen other Familiars wearing them. I like this one though. It's not as ostentatious as the ones I've seen on some poor Familiars." He replied. I beamed as Cas buckled the cuff on his right wrist.

"I don't want you to think you're property or anything ok? It's just that there're a lot of douche bags that think that because they wield Magick then they can do as they like. If you're clearly claimed as a proper Familiar, then they're punished for fucking with you." I explained. "I know." Cas replied. I relaxed and we chatted with my family. 

"So what type of Magick do you use?" Sammy asked Cas curiously. "Nature Magick. Animal Magick is just a facet of that type of Magick." Cas replied. Sammy beamed. "You and Dean really _do_ compliment each other. He's a Green Witch primarily." He said. I blushed.

Cas seemed to look at me appraisingly and smiled. "I know. I've watched him transform desolate wasteland into a lush garden that any Witch could be proud of." He replied warmly. My blush deepened. 

"When I turn 18 and I finally get my Familiar, I hope they're as awesome as you Cas." Sammy said. I laughed softly at the look of pleased shock on Cas's face in response to Sammy's declaration. The ten-year-old was already as eager for his turn as I was for mine at that age. 

"Don't worry Sammy. You'll get someone just as amazing as Cas is." I assured him.


	9. Life with the Winchesters (Castiel POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas settles into life in the Winchester household and Sam shows a little of his more devious side in a prank war with Dean that Mary and John not only know about, but turn into a teaching moment every chance they get.

I settled into life in Dean's home fairly quickly I thought. I'm learning how to human as Dean affectionately refers to it. It's nice. Having something like this. I visit my family in the woods behind the house and I still have a home there, but my favorite place is here in Dean's house. 

Mary and John immediately bought me a bed and clothes I would need to blend in better. It's odd because in the woods, I didn't have to worry about wearing human clothes. We just used Magick to make clothes out of the surrounding flora. I mostly dress like Dean does because he always gives me this odd, appraising once-over when he sees me dressed like him. Like he really likes what he sees. 

I start when I hear Dean cursing up a storm. "Dean? Are you ok?" I asked worriedly. Dean came into the room and I gasped. He was purple. Literally purple. I could hear Sam laughing hysterically from the other room and raised an eyebrow. "Dean?" I asked hesitantly. The look on my Witch's face was priceless and I was really hard-pressed not to laugh as well.

"Cas it's time for you to keep one of your promises. You promised me that if there was a prank war between me and my brother, you'd pick my side. Well pony up buddy." He said as he dug under his bed for a trunk. I nodded agreeably and moved to sit next to him on the floor. "What did you have in mind Dean?" I asked. Dean's resulting evil smile made me smile but I thought it was ruined by his purple skin.

"Sammy is awesome at glamours and blood Magick. He'll be a fine Witch when he comes into his power fully at 15 or 16 but right now? He needs a reminder that big brother is still the better Witch." Dean replied as he opened the trunk and a wide variety of herbs and liquids greeted me. "What is this?" I asked curiously. Dean smiled proudly. "This is my personal collection. I'm the only one that ever uses these herbs. These don't go to anyone else like the ones in my Garden do." He replied.

"What are we doing?" I asked. "I'm mixing up a potion that will make Sammy develop moose features for twenty-four hours. Like I have to stay purple." Dean replied smugly as he brought out a well-worn mortar and pestle and began grinding a few herbs. "What can I do to help?" I asked. 

"I need you to bring me these ingredients. You can only get them in the woods and you know them better than anyone else other than your family. So could you help with that?" Dean replied. I nodded and departed obediently while Dean cut and ground and started mixing.

When I got back with the requested ingredients, Dean was cackling madly like a Disney villain. He took the stuff from me with an affectionate look. "Thanks Cas." He said softly as he added my stuff to the pile of powder in the cauldron.

I watched as Dean added the potion to Sam's protein drink while the younger Winchester wasn't looking. "It's a fast acting potion." He said with a wink at me. I chuckled and we waited patiently, eating breakfast. 

Dean and I were in his garden when Sam's scream sounded. Dean's face lit up in a grin as he bent over a stubborn Basil. "Dean! You bastard!" Sam howled angrily. Dean snickered and I couldn't help but join in.


	10. This Means War! (Dean POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy strikes back through Mary, declaring official War on Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now let it be known that John and Mary play favorites with their children. This doesn't mean they love them any less. It just means that if asked, they will aid one child over the other. All in good fun of course. On occasion however, they will refuse to help either child. Just to make things interesting.

I came in from the garden with Cas chortling to myself. Sammy was so easy to prank sometimes. I was still purple mind you and so he would look like his nickname suggested. Like a moose. He wasn't a moose physically. Aside from the antlers that is. Cas looked rather amused himself but then again, he most likely was amused.

I balked when I went into the kitchen to clean the herbs up and was faced with Mom. "Hey mom." I greeted in what I hoped was a calm voice.

"Hello son." Mom greeted me back. It was a well-known fact in the Winchester household that Mom _always_ sided with Sammy. Dad would always side with me but Mom was more formidable than Dad when she felt like her baby was in danger. So I was probably right to be wary.

"I'm just going to wash these up before I get them ready to go sell this weekend." I said with a smile. Mom just nodded and I walked past her with forced calm. 

"Dean I was wondering if you'd make me a potion." Mom spoke up. I nodded. "Yeah sure Mom. What's it for?" I asked curiously as I laid the washed herbs on the drying mat Mom and Dad made specifically for Magickal herbs. 

"Bobby has been complaining that his arthritis is acting up again. The potion you made for him last month is wearing off and he's asking for another one. I told him I'd ask you and get back to him with it. He's offering to trade for it." Mom replied.

"Oh? What's he offering in trade this time? He knows I'm glad to give it for free." I asked in fond annoyance. Mom chuckled. 

"He's offering to give you Dad's old Impala for it." She replied. My eyes widened. Bobby _knew_ I loved Dad's old Impala. 

"It must be pretty bad if he's offering a trade." I said carefully. Mom's eyes sparkled and she smiled. 

"Yeah. He said as much over the phone. I told him if you agreed, I'd let you deliver it personally this time." Mom replied innocently. 

I should have known that Mom would be on Sammy's side. How could she resist when I had essentially transfigured her baby? I was blinded by my love for Baby though. 

I made the potion Mom asked for and headed out to deliver it to the old codger with Cas tagging along. 

Cas gasped, drawing my attention. "What?" I asked. With wide eyes, my Familiar pointed and I looked. 

I was no longer purple. Now I had a squirrel tail, ears, and a new craving for nuts. Mom must've dosed me at breakfast.

"Oh it is _so_ on!" I snarled as I resumed my task of delivering the potion to Bobby.


	11. John Enters the War (Castiel POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets Dad involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention the following. I am being quite a dick in forgetting to specify the areas of Witchcraft each Winchester specializes in.
> 
> Dean: Elemental Magick  
> Sam: Blood Magick and Glamours  
> Mary: White Magick  
> John: Metal/Fire Magick 
> 
> Essentially that means that Dean can use any of the elements he wants but he prefers to work with Earth through plants. Sam is good at disguises, using blood to strengthen a spell, things like that. Mary would be referred to as a Wiccan rather than a Witch but she still uses Magick. John is mechanically inclined and that spilled over into his Magick. If he had chosen a familiar, it would most likely be a creature that loves to build things. John also wields fire Magick easily since that sort of goes hand in hand with his mechanical abilities.

Dean stormed into the garage and I followed warily. He looked to be quite upset and I didn't want to add to that by stating that he looked cute.

"Dad! Mom and Sammy have gone _too_ far!" Dean protested as John appeared out from under the body of Dean's beloved Impala. I nodded encouragingly from behind him. "What do you.....oh sweet Morrigan's wings boy. What happened?" John demanded. 

"Mom and Sammy turned me into a fucking squirrel!" Dean wailed angrily. I watched John slide back under the Impala for a moment and then slide back out, tossing a soiled engine cloth over his head. "Alright then son. What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Distract Mom so I can get revenge of course." Dean replied. I wanted to protest because I knew it was a bad idea. And so did John apparently.

"Dean, son I would love to help you with that but your Mom.....she's formidable. I know that being a fire Magick user makes me a little bit more equipped to handle her but you have to understand. She _cooks our food_ and I don't know about you boy, but I don't want to have to test my food for the duration of her ire at us." John pleaded. 

"Fine. You don't wanna take Mom on. I get that. So will you take on Sammy then? I'll handle Mom." Dean huffed. "That I can do." John replied in agreement.

Sam and Mary came into the garage with refreshments and Sam snickered openly at the animal features gracing Dean's body. "Nice tail jerk." He smirked. 

Dean scowled for a moment then suddenly smiled. "I think I look cute. More approachable as a furry creature than a giant moose." He replied. Sam's back stiffened and he glared at the elder Winchester boy. I cracked a grin behind Dean's back where Sam could see it and he huffed in annoyance. 

John and Mary watched their sons go at each other and smiled fondly. "So you're in the game now?" She asked.

"Against my better judgment." John replied. "Dean ask you to come after me?" Mary teased. 

"Yes he did. And I immediately shot him down on that note. I don't want to come to the eating table afraid for my well-being." John replied. Mary chuckled. "Good call." She purred happily.


	12. Things get out of Hand (Dean POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam continue with the prank war until Sam goes too far and incites Mama Winchester's righteous fury.
> 
> Speaking in a foreign language will be in italics.

For a week Cas and I have traded volleys of Magickal warfare with Sammy. The past couple of days though, he's been quiet and I'm worried. Cas has told me it isn't a big deal but I can't help but feel that it is. 

Sammy has an evil smile on his face as he and I greeted each other over the breakfast table. Our animal features are gone thankfully but I'm still rather wary of what he could be planning. I know Mom and Dad will put their foot down and make us either declare a winner with one last prank or call it a draw and try again later. 

I devoured my food because I was eager to get out into the garden today. Cas and I were going to make a little bee community in the back corner of the garden to attract more bees. We're going to try and cross-breed some hybrids to try out more complex potions. I should have known better. Just before everything went black, I saw Cas's face twisted in panic and Mom start yelling at Sammy who looked betrayed that his prank didn't go like it was supposed to.

I woke up alone, cold, wet, and half-naked on the other side of the world. I had no clue where I was and I had no money, no identification, or a means to call home. Shivering violently, I lurched to my feet and found I had landed in a snow drift. A blonde woman in a heavy parka backed up slightly. " _Are you alright there young man_?" She asked warily.

I groaned and nodded. " _Yeah. I just need to get somewhere warm that has a phone so I can call my parents and let them know where I'm at_." I replied through my blue lips and chattering teeth. The woman seemed to perk up and motioned me into her vehicle. 

" _I have a home just over the snow bank that is warm and you can call your parents from there. What's your name? And where are you from? And how did you end up here of all places_?" She asked as I shuddered violently as I went from freezing to warm. 

" _Dean Winchester. I'm from Kansas. And my brother accidentally blasted me here. Where is here anyway_?" I replied shakily. The blonde cranked up the heater and we headed for her home. 

" _You're in Russia in the middle of winter_." She replied. I choked on air as I jerked around to face her. " _W-what_?!" I yelped. The woman nodded and I groaned as I buried my face in my hands.

" _My mom is gonna_ kill _Sammy when she finds out where I ended up_." I mumbled. The woman laughed softly. 

" _My name is Elena. Are you a Witch by chance Dean_?" She asked. 

I nodded. " _Yeah. I am. I'm an elemental Witch but I prefer working as a Green Witch_." I replied. 

Elena perked up. " _I am also a Witch but I am an Ice Witch as you can see from where I live. I am in need of a Green Witch however because my indoor garden has died_." She said. 

I looked at her house and smiled. " _It's very beautiful here. Let me see what I can about your garden while you find me a phone ok_?" I asked. Elena nodded and I coaxed her garden back to life while she found me a phone to call my mom and dad.

I warded the plants against disease and made sure that I explained to Elena in great detail how she needed to care for them as I listened to the phone ring.

"Hello?" Mom answered. "It's me. I'm in Russia." I said.

"I'm working with your father on a teleportation spell right now. Castiel is quite distraught without you here. Talk to him and reassure him you're not dead." Mom ordered. I chuckled and agreed.

"Dean?! Are you alright? Where are you?" Cas sounded panicked. I smiled fondly though only Elena could see me.

"Calm down Cas. I'm fine. I'm in Russia. An Ice Witch took me in." I soothed him. 

"I'm coming to get you." Cas said decisively.

"You can do that?" I asked in awe. 

"Yes. I can." Cas chuckled.

"Ok. See you soon then. Oh and Cas?" I stopped him before he could hang up. 

"Yes Dean?" Cas listened attentively. 

"Can you bring me come warm, dry clothes? Mine are wet and ice cold from the snow." I asked. 

"Of course Dean." Cas replied instantly.


	13. Safe and Sound (Castiel POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel goes to fetch Dean from Russia and Sam repents by allowing Dean to be the victor of their war.

I grabbed a duffel bag and packed a change of clothes for Dean to wear when I got there. I could still hear Mary screaming angrily at Sam who had looked like he was about to cry. When I finished, I headed downstairs and stopped the tirade. 

"Mary please stop screaming at Sam. He is sufficiently chastised and he won't pull a stunt like this again. Will you Sam?" I asked. Sam shook his head vigorously and I smiled. 

"Where are you going?" Mary croaked, voice raw from yelling. I tilted my head and smiled a little more naturally.

"I'm going to get Dean from Russia. I shall return with him momentarily." I replied. 

"You can do that?" Mary asked. I nodded and flexed my wings just in case she forgot they were there.

"I have the ability to teleport." I replied. Mary nodded and I disappeared.

I appeared next to my Witch who didn't even jump. "Hey Cas." He greeted. I smiled as I handed him the duffel bag. 

"Hello Dean." I greeted softly. With zero shame, my Witch stripped down and changed into his favorite warm clothes in front of me. He looked overjoyed to be warm and I was happy that he was happy. 

" _Who might this be? I was unaware that we would be having visitors_." A pretty blonde said.

I looked up warily, uncomfortable with the unfamiliar Witch. " _This is Cas. My Familiar. He came from home to bring me back_ " Dean replied cheerfully. 

The blonde Witch bowed respectfully. "Cas this is Elena. She's an Ice Witch. I saved her herbs in return for a warm place and a phone." Dean said. 

"Nice to meet you Elena. Thank you for looking after my Witch until I could fetch him." I said with a smile. 

"I couldn't leave him to freeze to death. It wouldn't be very humane of me. Besides, he is only a boy." Elena replied. 

Dean looked happy that Elena spoke English. "If you ever end up in America look me up." He invited.

Elena laughed. "Yes of course. My boys could learn a thing or two from you Dean. Have a safe journey back and may Hel watch over you both." She replied.

I gently grabbed Dean's arm and teleported us home.

"You win Dean. Next time I'll win but you deserve it this time. Sorry about that last prank." Sam said in a sad voice. My Witch, bless his soul, just grinned. "It's OK Sammy. I met a lovely Witch and saw a new place. It's all good." He replied.


	14. Yule! (Dean POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know, I am a Witch. I practice and everything. So if this isn't your cup of tea then please leave. 
> 
> I am not ashamed of my religion and I am happy to answer questions. However, I will not tolerate any negative feedback based on prejudice. 
> 
> Everyone on here has been wonderful about being nice though. I just wanted to throw that warning out just in case there is that one dick that reads my stuff and decides to comment and make their opinion known. 
> 
> Happy Yule or Merry Christmas for those of you who don't believe as I do. Happy holidays to non-Christians and non-Witches.

Mom and Dad were decorating for Yule when Cas, Sammy, and I came down for breakfast. It would be my first Yule as an adult with a Familiar. 

"Good morning boys. Happy Yule." Mom chirped. Like me, she loved Yule. Sammy and Dad had their own preferred holidays. 

"Happy Yule." We replied happily. It was almost my birthday again. I wonder if Cas will still give me a feather. 

Dad kissed Mom on the cheek and hefted the traditional Yule log. "I'll get this started. Boys help your mother with the feast. Everyone will be here soon." He said sternly. 

We all obeyed and helped mom take out the food to the huge area me and Mom worked on to make sure it was perfect for our Yule bash. "Bobby and the others will be here soon." Mom said. I laughed.

"Did you remember to put up the anti-hostility charms this year?" I asked. Mom nodded. "After last Yule, I would be an idiot if I forgot this year." She replied. I nodded, remembering how last Yule, Benny and Cole got into it and nearly destroyed the yard with their fight.

"Yeah that wasn't fun. Benny won though so I guess it wasn't all bad. And he stayed to clean up and fix what he broke. Cole hopefully isn't welcome this year." I said. Mom nodded, eyes narrowed. "That's correct. After what he did, he's no longer welcome to our celebrations. Ever." She agreed with a slight bite to her words.

When the actual celebration came around, Cas looked stunned at the transformation our front yard underwent for the party. "Wow Dean! This looks great!" He gushed. I scuffed my boot and smiled bashfully. "Thanks Cas. I was worried the charms wouldn't take." I admitted.

" _You_ did this Dean? It's amazing!" Cas gasped. My face turned red from my blush and I rubbed the back of my neck. "Thanks Cas." I mumbled shyly. 

Everyone was gathered around eating and talking, making the atmosphere practically sparkle with happy Magickal energy and good vibes. It would make the ceremony a lot easier to carry out.

"Ok everyone! Gather around the Circle please! Dean's going to do our Yule ceremony for the first time ever!" John yelled as the sun began to set on the party. I came forward and looked at the Circle appraisingly. 

"I'm going to need some help with this." I said. Mom and Dad nodded. "Pick your help." Mom replied.

"Sammy I'd like for you to take West for Water. Cas Take East for Earth. Michael take South East for Air and Dad please take South West for Fire. I'll take North for Spirit." I said. As Dad, Cas, and Michael headed to their spots, Sammy protested. "I'm not old enough yet!" He said.

"I want you to take West. Blood Magick is a Water based Magick. You managed to send me to Russia and turn me purple. Get on the West." I retorted. Sammy obeyed and I smiled. "Good." I hummed. 

I handed Cas a green candle, Michael a yellow candle, Dad a red candle, and Sammy a blue candle before taking up my own purple candle and settling in my spot. "Mom could you light the candles starting with Cas?" I asked. Mom nodded and walked to Cas first. 

"Mother Earth we ask that you join our Circle and be welcome. Lend us your stability and your strength that we may complete the ritual tonight." Cas intoned. I was so proud of that little nerd. I grinned at him to show my pride and he grinned back. His area of the Circle burned green like new leaves and fresh grass. I inhaled the scent and felt calm enter me. 

Mom went to Michael next and lit his candle. "Brother Air we ask that you join our Circle and be welcome. Lend us your speed and your direction to hone our focus that we may complete the ritual tonight." Michael intoned. The breeze picked up gently and brought the scent of nature around us to the Circle. Michael's section of the Circle burned yellow like his candle. I felt the breeze around me and felt energized. 

Mom went to Dad next and lit his candle. "Father Fire we ask that you join our Circle and be welcome. Lend us your power and your warmth that we may complete the ritual tonight." Dad intoned. I felt warmth suffuse my limbs and fill my body up as well. Dad's part of the Circle burned red as if there were a real fire contained in the invisible line. 

Mom went to Sammy next and lit his candle. "Sister Water we ask that you join our Circle and be welcome. Lend us your calm and your serenity that we may complete the ritual tonight." Sammy intoned. I felt serenity fill me up and Sammy's part of the Circle glowed blue as if there were water shifting gently in the invisible line.

Finally, Mom came to me and lit my candle. "Great Spirit we ask that you join our Circle in whatever form you wish to take. Be most welcome and lend us your grace and your wisdom to complete this ritual tonight. Blessed Be." I intoned calmly. My section of the Circle lit up bright purple as if the Gods and Goddesses were all in attendance of our ritual. 

Using the candle to mark my spot so that the Circle would remain unbroken, I stepped out of my spot and into the middle of the Circle. Humming to myself, I picked up the oak branch that I left in the middle and presented it to the gathered Witches and other various supernatural creatures in attendance. "I offer thanks to the Oak King for bringing us a new rotation of the Wheel." I said calmly. 

I laid the branch down in front of Cas and picked up a cup of apple juice. "I offer thanks to the Goddess that she brings us new life as she once again cycles through the stages of growth." I said calmly as I set the cup back down in front of Sammy and picked up a sheaf of grain. "I thank Demeter for bringing us another harvest to feed ourselves, our families, and our fellow man." I said softly. I laid the sheaf down in front of Michael. 

I picked up a torch and waved my hand to set it ablaze. "I offer thanks to the Sun that he brings us warmth and longer days. That the cold is soon to be ended. I thank the Sun for working in tandem with the Oak King and the Goddess and Demeter to bring life and light to us all." I said clearly as I set the torch into the ground in front of my dad. 

I turned to the gathering and smiled. "I bestow upon all gathered be they Witch or Creature the blessings that our Gods and Goddesses have seen fit to gift us with that they get us through another year in happiness, health, safety, and serenity. That the Gods and Goddesses protect us as we go out into the world for another year! So Mote It Be!" I barked with authority. The Circle erupted in light so bright that we had to shield our eyes so we wouldn't be blinded.

As soon as the light died down, I got back into my spot and blew my candle out. "Thank you for being with us Spirit. Go now and be merry met." I said softly. Sammy blew his candle out next. "Thank you for being with us Sister Water. Go now and be merry met." He said softly as well.

Dad blew his candle out next and smiled. "Thank you for being with us Father Fire. Go now and be merry met." He rumbled softly. Michael blew his candle out. "Thank you for being with us Brother Air. Go now and be merry met." He said quietly. 

Cas blew his candle out last and smiled brightly. "Thank you for being with us Mother Earth. Go now and be merry met." He whispered. As each candle was extinguished, the Circle went dark as the element was dismissed. It was an amazing Yule this time in my opinion.

"As each element is merry parted, so the Circle is opened until the next time." I ended the ceremony.


	15. Witches so do School (Castiel POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Castiel learns that Witches do indeed do school.

I started slightly when Sam came in and jumped on the bed excitedly. Dean flailed around for a moment before glaring at his little brother. "Deeeaaaannnnn! It's senior year for you! It's school time!" He cried excitedly.

I smiled in amusement when Dean grumbled but obediently got up to find clothes. He could barely keep his eyes open. Dean was just too adorable.

Dean, Sam, and I all appeared downstairs dressed and ready to head to school. Dean joined his father in slumping over the coffee pot and grumbling about mornings while Sam, drinking a healthy smoothie that even I had to turn my nose up at, and Mary, chipper and way to happy for mornings in my opinion, puttered around making breakfast for Dean and John before we all left.

Dean suddenly remembered that his Impala was ready to go because he perked up and practically dragged Sam and me to the car. "Cas gets front. Sammy rides in the back." He ordered. Sam whined good-naturedly but climbed into the back seat all the same.

I could hear the awed whispers when Dean and I got out of the Impala at the high school. "Wow Dean! Sweet ride!" A red haired girl gasped in delight. Dean's grin was infectious and both the girl and I ended up sharing it.

"Thanks Char. Bobby traded her to me for joint relief." Dean replied proudly. The red head suddenly gasped as she remembered something she seemed to have forgotten.

"Before I forget! I wanted you to meet _my_ Witch. Dorothy." She said. Dean nodded agreeably and we headed over to a group of people that Dean knew but I was only vaguely familiar with.

"Dory this is Dean Winchester. He's the Witch that led that awesome Yule ceremony!" The red head said. 

Dorothy smiled. "Hi. I'm Dorothy Baum. Charlie has told me a lot about you. And this handsome winged boy must be your Familiar." She said. Dean nodded calmly.

"His name is Castiel. I call him Cas. It's up to him if he allows you to do the same." He replied with a smile. I sidled up to my Witch and blushed when he slung an arm around me.

"Ok! Introductions!" Charlie said happily. I chuckled because Charlie was an enthusiastic person. 

"Ok so the blonde girl is Jo Harvelle. The mullet-man is Ash Harvelle, Jo's brother. The Asian kid is Kevin Tran. The freckled kid with red hair is Garth Fitzgerald the fourth. But he prefers Garth. The blonde with him is Bess and she's his girlfriend. The surly looking raven haired guy is Chris Moore. His younger sister is Jessica but she's at the elementary where Sam goes. The lively girl who's hair keeps changing colors is Amandine Lebeau. She's a transfer from France. And of course you know Benny!" Charlie chirped.

I nodded and winced as the bell rang for the day to start.

I was slightly stunned. I mean I knew Dean was beautiful and smart but I never realized how smart Dean really was until I sat through classes with him. My Witch is brilliant. I am so proud right now.


	16. Imbolc (Dean POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets to lead an Imbolc ceremony and realizes that Mary and John are slowly giving Dean control of their little Coven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Imbolc is 30 days away but I'm now going to be basing each chapter off of a Wiccan holiday unless otherwise stated. Please feel free to leave comments if there's something you want me to put into a chapter. And Blessed Be. Thanks for reading.

I raised an eyebrow when my parents asked me to lead Imbolc as well. "Are you sure?" I asked. 

"Yes we're sure Dean. You're a grown man now and so your father and I have decided that you're ready to lead _all_ the upcoming rituals." Mom replied. 

My eyes widened as I realized what mom was saying. "A-are you saying? Do you mean that _I'm_ Coven leader now?" I asked breathlessly. 

Dad and Mom both grinned. "Congratulations Dean. You've earned it." Mom replied. 

I whooped and ran to where Cas was lounging on the couch watching some nature thing with Sammy. With an excited laugh, I jumped on both of them, drawing indignant noises from both of them.

"Bow to me bitches. I am your leader!" I cheered. 

"Ugh Dean your fat ass is _crushing_ me!" Sammy whined. 

Cas laughed softly. "Congratulations Dean. You've earned it. And your rituals are wonderful." He said. I blushed happily and wiggled around until I was comfortably seated between my protesting brother and my awesomely supportive Familiar.

"So this ritual is dedicated to Brigid, the Irish Goddess of hearth and home. Any ideas?" I asked. 

"Why not have a feast like the Druids did?" Sammy asked. I nodded thoughtfully and smiled at my hopeful looking little brother. 

"Great idea Sammy." I praised. Sammy beamed and went back to his documentary.

"Your mother is a Wiccan. Why not ask her for advice as well? Just because you're the leader now, doesn't mean you can't use all of your resources." Cas suggested. I nodded again and got up, ruffling both of their hair. Sammy grumbled while Cas just smiled serenely.

"Mom I need some ideas for the Imbolc ritual." I said. Mom looked up from her herbs and smiled.

"Well Imbolc is traditionally used to celebrate the coming of Spring. So why don't you celebrate with a party of sorts?" Mom asked. I nodded thoughtfully again and sat down to help my mom out of habit.

"Sammy said the same thing." I murmured. We cut and prepared the herbs that needed drying while the others we prepared for adding to potions or spellwork.

"I've got it." I said suddenly. I got up, kissed my mom, and bolted out the door. Mom just laughed.

Later that night, I led everyone I invited to the ceremony to a huge clearing in the woods behind the house. "Don't worry guys. I didn't hurt any trees. I found this place just like this." I said as I saw questions in some of the creatures' eyes. 

The clearing was strung with what normal people called fairy lights. There was a table decorated with snowdrops and crocuses as well as other dedications to Brigid. On a second, smaller table was a pile of coronets made out of vines that had other spring flowers weaved into them. In the middle was a huge table laden with food for everyone, I stood there nervously and waited for reactions.

"Dean this is......wow this is amazing! I didn't know you were capable of this!" Dorothy spoke first. All of our friends and family made similar agreements and I blushed from the praise and good feelings heaping on my head from everyone. 

"I know it's not much but I figured that Imbolc isn't about having a lot. I went with Sammy's feast idea so before we do our ritual, I figured we could eat and be merry. If everyone wouldn't mind picking up a coronet and wearing it, I'd be mighty thankful." I stammered slightly. 

After we stuffed our stomachs, I stood up and smiled. "Ok so I'd like to have some ladies in our Circle tonight since I used men for the Yule celebration." I said. Everyone nodded agreeably and waited for me to pick.

"Mom please take Earth. Charlie take Fire. Dorothy take Air. And finally, Jo take Water." I said. "Who's taking spirit?" Jo asked. "I am of course." I replied with a grin.

As soon as everyone was in place, I asked Dad to light the candles like Mom did for Yule. "Mother Earth please be welcome into our circle and lend us life." Mom said softly but firmly. Just like Yule, her section of the Circle lit up bright green.

"Sister Air please be with us and be welcome into our circle. Please lend us your versatility." Dorothy intoned softly. Her section of the Circle flared a beautiful silver color.

"Sister Fire be with us and be welcome into our circle. Please lend us your warmth." Charlie said softly. Her section of the Circle flared orange rather than red. 

"Mother Water be with us and be welcome into our circle. Please lend us your continuity." Jo drawled gently. Her section of the circle flared cerulean.

I inhaled slowly and exhaled slowly. "Great Spirit be welcome into our circle. We honor you today Lady Brigid and ask that you be with us and bless our ritual and us in return." I said softly. As soon as my part of the circle burned bright purple, I set my candle down to mark my place and keep the Circle unbroken. I stepped into the middle once more and picked up the Goblet and a simple earthen bowl. "Lady Brigid we offer you milk to quench your thirst and strengthen you. As you partake, so do we partake. Please bless us and look upon us favorably that we may know that we have done you honor." I rumbled softly. I poured a measure of the milk from the goblet into the bowl before passing the goblet to my mom first. 

After I partook of the last of the goblet's offering, I set it down and picked up a decent sized oatcake. I made it with honey, oats, seeds, and natural things. I broke a piece off and laid it in the bowl with the milk. "Lady Brigid we offer you cake to fill your belly and strengthen your body. As you partake, so do we partake. Please bless us and look upon us favorably that we may know that we have done you honor." I intoned calmly. I handed the oatcake to my mom first again and watched fondly as it made its way around the Circle to me finally. 

I picked up a specially made crown of flowers and vines and held it to the sky. "Lady Brigid we offer you a crown of flowers and vines to enhance your beauty and honor your status as Goddess. As you wear this with pride, so do we wear ours with pride. Please bless us and look upon us favorably that we may know that we have done you honor." I said clearly as I laid the crown on the ground once more. 

I laid the bowl and the crown in a shallow hole in the ground. "As these offerings are consumed in purifying flames, we pray that Brigid receive these well and we thank her for another year of life and love. As these items nourish and enhance her, may she in return nourish and enhance us! So Mote It Be!" I said as I dropped the burning sticks into the shallow hole. The bowl, crown, and the milk and cake went up in bright green flames, signaling that Brigid had indeed heard us and appreciated our offerings. I heard the delighted gasps and smiled brightly. 

"Thank you for accepting our meager offerings Lady Brigid. We are honored to have honored you. We thank you for your generous blessings. Please be merry met and go in peace." I whispered. I stepped back into my spot just as the Circle flared with all the colors of both Spring and Life before returning to their separate colors with the exception of my spot because I had dismissed Brigid.

"Mother Water thank you for your blessings. Please be merry met and go in peace." Jo said softly. Her section of the Circle dimmed until the color was gone. 

"Sister Fire thank you for your blessings. Please be merry met and go in peace." Charlie said reverently. Her section of the Circle dimmed, flickered, and then winked out as if a flame had been blown out.

"Sister Air thank you for your blessings. Please be merry met and go in peace." Dorothy said softly. The silver flickered as if a breeze had kicked up and then extinguished just as quickly. 

"Mother Earth thank you for your blessings. Please be merry met and go in peace." Mom said with a huge smile. The green flared brightly for a moment before sinking down into the dirt until there was no color left. 

"Thus the Circle has been opened once more until it is next used again. Merry Met, Merry parted, and Merry we meet again. May the blessings and love of the Gods and Goddesses be with you. Blessed Be." I said with a sense of finality.

"Blessed Be!" Everyone replied.


	17. Spring Equinox or Ostara part one (Castiel POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Spring Equinox Cas will never forget. Also, plans for some handfastings.

I shivered slightly as I felt the power in the air. It was Spring Equinox and I could feel how the other creatures were reacting as well. "Cas are you ok?" Dean asked. I nodded and smiled.

"I'm fine Dean. Just the Equinox is all. I can feel the power in the air from it." I replied. Dean nodded, eyes glowing just a little. "Yeah me too." He agreed.

Mary made a lemon cake, lemonade, and a lemon, citrus salad for lunch. "What do you want to do for tonight Dean?" She asked. 

Dean smiled. "Ostara is the Sabbat before Beltane. I figured we could do a smaller feast like we did for Imbolc and instead of invoking one deity, we could do a cleansing ceremony." He replied. 

"Good idea son. Too much magickal clutter from the year could interfere with any future rituals." Mary beamed. Dean nodded and headed out into his garden to gather the herbs he'd need for the ritual.

The clearing we had designated as our new ritual space thanks to that awesome Imbolc ritual was cleansed for the workings of tonight. I shivered in anticipation. Dean had said that I'd be doing this one with him in tandem. It was the first time I'd help lead a ritual and I was excited.

Dean hummed to himself as he tied bundles of sage together for cleansing. I helped silently and we got done quickly. "Calm down Cas." Dean teased. I laughed and leaned against him. "I'm nervous and excited." I admitted.

"Dean could we ask you a favor?" Michael asked hesitantly. Dean nodded and I watched wide-eyed. I didn't know that Michael and Dean were friends. 

"Gabriel, Kali, Luce, and I would like to handfast. Or rather be married in the ways of Witches. We've already gotten the official documentation for the non-Witch authorities. Would you do the honors?" Michael asked nervously. 

"I'd be honored Mike. I'm honored that you'd ask me. Thank you so much. Tell Gabe, Kali, and Luce that I'd joyfully handfast you guys." Dean replied. 

Michael's face broke out in a grin and he nodded. "Thank you so much!" He said happily. I turned to Dean with wide eyes. "I didn't know you could do that." I said softly, awed. 

Dean blushed. "It'll be my first official High Priest thing. Leading rituals is all fine and well but this is when I'm really in charge." He replied shyly. 

"You'll do wonderfully." I assured him. 

I watched Dean rush out to his garden to select the herbs for the handfasting feast and smiled fondly. He was such a good Coven leader. 

Dean bustled back in with a bunch of herbs that I raised an eyebrow at in curiosity. Dean blushed as he laid them out gently on the floor between us. "I got Alfalfa leaf to protect against hunger and poverty, allspice for success, basil for a happy, peaceful home, blue vervain to enhance their love, ceylon for passion, cloves for luck, cumin for fidelity, grains of paradise for protection of the home, honeysuckle flowers for love, passion, and captivation, oregano for happiness, strength, vitality, and energy, and finally, some pennyroyal for strength, protection, and peace." He explained. I smiled fondly. 

Dean disappeared again and I waited patiently, knowing he'd return and tell me what else he was getting. Sure enough, he returned with some more items. "Lemon peel for longevity, purification, love, and friendship. Olive leaves for healing and peace, plums for health, poppy seeds for love and abundance, red clover blossoms for fidelity, rose hips for healing and good luck, roses in pink, red, St. John's Wort for health, power, protection, strength, love, and happiness, skullcap for fidelity and peace, and finally tarragon for confidence, courage, passion, protection, strength, calming, love, peace, sensuality, and virility." He explained again. I laughed softly and watched with a soft look as Dean went to his closet and pulled out a box.

"Crystals for the altar where they will stand and take their vows." He explained. I nodded and waited. "I'm going to use Amber, Amethyst Stone, Beryl, Blue Lace Agate, clear quartz to intensify the energy created for the handfastings, Jade, and finally Jasper." He said finally. 

"That sounds wonderful Dean." I murmured. Dean smiled and put his box of crystals away after selecting the ones he'd be using. 

"Ok guys. I need you to bring something to the handfasting that you'll wear at all times to show your partner that you intend to keep your vows from now to eternity." Dean said to my brothers and future sister-in-law. They all nodded and I pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek, surprising him. "You're doing great." I encouraged.


	18. Ostara 2 (Dean POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be handfasting and the ritual finally. Cas and Dean share their first kiss. Then onto the next Sabbat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not really following any Handfasting Rules but making them up as I go. I have never actually seen one but I'm hoping that this is as close to accurate as possible. Sorry if I have upset any other Witches and Wiccans out there. I am but a solitary in a town full of cowans.

I felt frantic as I ran around getting things ready for such a short notice Handfasting for not only one but two people! In addition to planning the Ostara celebration! Thank Demeter I have Cas and my family to help or I'd probably explode into a tiny, million Dean-shaped pieces. 

"Ok mom how's the food coming?" I asked. "Fine son. Calm down." Mom replied. I nodded and headed off to find my Dad. "Dad how're the decorations coming along?" I asked. "Fine Dean. Calm down." Dad replied. I nodded again and headed off to the clearing to make sure Dorothy, Jo, and Sammy were cleansing it.

"Dean! Calm down! We've got everything under control!" Sammy yelled as I hovered. I slumped off and Sammy sighed. 

"Dean I can feel your distress from the house. Calm down ok? Everything will be fine. You've yet to have a bad ritual. If you keep fretting, we'll have to cleanse everything again." Cas said soothingly as he seemed to appear out of nowhere. I nodded jerkily and sighed. "I know Cas. I just don't want to fail your brothers." I sighed. 

Cas nuzzled his head under my chin and chuckled. "You won't fail them. They understand that since this is such short notice, you're trying to put everything together right. It's ok." He assured me. I sighed but smiled. "Thanks Cas." I murmured. 

The clearing was finally finished and decorated for both Ostara and the Handfasting ceremonies and I was awed at how wonderfully everyone pulled together. "Wow you guys. This is going to be amazing." I breathed. Smug grins from the others made me roll my eyes fondly. 

"Alright now how are we going to do this?" I asked. "As the older couple, Michael and Lucifer will have the privilege of going first." Gabriel replied. I nodded and smiled. "Alright. Let's get you guys Handfasted." I said cheerfully.

Michael and Lucifer came out of the trees from the house, Lucifer's wings visible and shining brightly from a no doubt very in-depth grooming by either his Witch or his family beforehand. Jimmy and Amelia Novak trailed behind them with proud smiles on their faces, wings also visible.

"Clan Novak presents Lucifer for Handfasting and Bonding to his Witch Michael Shurley." Jimmy said clearly. Amelia smiled brightly at his side. "Merry Meet Clan Novak." The clearing responded as one.

"Step up to the Altar as one after accepting the blessings of your Clans and Families." I said calmly. Cas was right. I wasn't going to fail anyone tonight.

Michael and Lucifer stepped confidently up to the Altar and I picked up a braided ribbon. "This ribbon braided thrice with colors of devotion, love, faithfulness, and domesticity will symbolize your bond and vows to one another before they are spoken aloud." I said as I came around to their side of the altar. Michael and Lucifer clasped hands so that I could wind the ribbon around their wrists. "As this ribbon is wound around your wrists so too are your hearts and souls wound around one another's." I said softly.

As soon as the ribbon was finished, I went back to my side of the altar and indicated the selection of snacks. "Each of these snacks was baked with herbs that promote love, fidelity, domesticity, passion, faithfulness, and other positive feelings. As you pick from each plate, a blessing will be uttered over you as you feed one another as a sign of your commitment to one another." I said. 

Michael picked up a slice of apple and smiled. "As I offer this to you, so I offer a vow that I will love you unto eternity. Just as this apple symbolizes immortality, so too will my love endure forever." He said softly. Lucifer leaned forward and took a bite of the apple Michael offered.

Lucifer picked up a small, round cake made of alfalfa, grains of paradise, basil, oregano, terragon, and cloves with lemon peel zested on top, and smiled. "As I offer this to you, so I offer a vow that we will know only happiness and joy, our home will be peaceful and safe, I will always be your best friend and your faithful lover." He said. Michael took a bite of the offered cake and as he did before, Lucifer ate the other half.

Everyone watched as the two took their vows and bites of food and sips of drink. When it was over and repeated for Gabriel and Kali, I was proud that I got the honor of doing this even though Mom and Dad had done some spectacular handfasting ceremonies in their time as Coven leaders. 

"Now that we've gotten the best part out of the way, let's get on to the ritual!" I announced. Cheers went up and to honor the nature of the night, I asked the couples to take the four elemental points while I took the traditional Spirit position.

"Mother Earth we welcome you into our circle and ask that you bless us with your steadfast love." Lucifer rumbled softly. I smiled as Amelia lit Michael's candle while Jimmy stood next to Kali, ready to light hers when I gave the nod. "Brother Air we welcome you into our circle and ask that you lift our spirits with joy." He rumbled as well.

I nodded and Jimmy lit Kali's candle as Amelia stood next to her second son Gabriel. "Father Fire we welcome you into our circle and ask that you warm our hearts and homes with comforting light and safety." Kali's accented voice rose in the silent clearing.

"Sister Water we welcome you into our circle and ask that you bless us with your gentle embrace and soft caresses." Gabriel said solemnly for once in his life. The blond was usually so exuberant and outgoing so it was nice to see him softer spoken and gentle. 

"Mother Aphrodite, called Venus by the Romans, and many other names by many other cultures, Be welcome in our circle and bless us with your love and devotion." I completed the circle and it lit up with red, pink, and other colors of love rather than the typical bright white. I stepped into the middle of the Circle as usual and offered up a cup of apple juice.

"This apple juice comes from the apple, blessed by the Goddess as a symbol of life and of love." I murmured as I passed the cup around like I usually did. Only this time, the ones not in the Circle have cups as well and they drink a toast to the Goddess. I picked up a fresh apple and smiled fondly. "The apple symbolizes immortality. The Goddess chose it to represent love and hope. That they too spring immortal just as this apple will spring immortally from the tree until time ceases to exist and we've all been called home." I said softly as I too passed that around. 

After we dismissed the Circle, I walked over to my Familiar and smiled. "Hey Cas." I said softly. Cas smiled back at me and my heart stuttered a little in my chest.

"Hello Dean." He greeted me back. I took a breath and thought to myself what the hell. It's not like things would change between us if Cas didn't feel the same. Things would be awkward for a bit then return to normal. 

I went for it. I grabbed Cas's face gently in my hands and kissed him. And I could have died happily in the next minute because _Cas kissed back_ and it was the best feeling in the whole world.

"Ostara has always been an unpredictable Sabbat." I said with a teasing wink. Cas threw his head back when he laughed and I felt a sense of accomplishment I hadn't even felt when we Bonded as Witch and Familiar.


	19. Beltane (Castiel POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beltane oftentimes ends up nothing more than a wild party filled with debauchery and fun once the rituals were over. Sometimes, even babies were made on Beltane Night. 
> 
> Warning: Dean and Cas make out like the teens that they are and there is implied porn from others.

I watched as Dean and the others set up for Beltane and smiled softly. Beltane had always been the wildest of the three Spring Sabbats and I doubted that this Beltane would be any different. The energy in the air certainly told me that was definitely going to be the case here.

Dean sailed by and I squawked as he smacked my ass in passing, ignoring the snickers from Benny, Gabriel, and Lucifer. I still give Dean feathers by the way. Every year on the day he was born. Only I don't leave them like a coward. I give them to him in person and I say each new promise out loud. In the privacy of our home. Mary thinks it's completely romantic while John and Sam give Dean and I good-natured crap about us being girls.

The Beltane Bonfire is roaring merrily by the time Dean and I wander out to the clearing with food to cook. We've decided that in lieu of an actual ritual, we'd host a barbeque and let Beltane do as it likes. Which usually turns out to be bad in so many good ways. Usually.

As Beltane roared on merrily, and many of our brave male Witches jumped across the bonfire just because they could (Yes Dean I'm talking about you and my idiot brothers.), the booze flowed a little too freely in some aspects and quite a few of us older folk were a little buzzed. 

"Cas you're absolutely beautiful ya know." Dean slurred a little as he joined me at one of the tables. I chuckled. "So are you Dean." I replied softly. I sniffed his cup discreetly and was pleased that there was no alcohol in it. "Dad limited me to a few drinks. Just enough to buzz but not get drunk. Mom warned him that there would Consequences if I ended up drunk before I was legal." Dean responded to my unspoken question.

"You mother is quite formidable." I hummed softly. "Yeah she is." Dean agreed with a soft laugh. We sat in happy silence for a while until I made a shocked noise that was more suited to a dog being kicked when Dean's hand slid up my thigh and squeezed gently. 

"You ok Cas?" Dean asked in feigned concern. I tried to glare at him but my face was flaming and I couldn't muster up the anger. Dean's wicked grin did things to my insides that I'm pretty sure weren't decent in the least. 

"I'm pretty sure I want to make out now." I replied roughly and Dean's grin widened as he straddled my lap in one fell swoop and smashed our lips together.

Our kisses are hard and hungry and not the least bit chaste but they are also amazing and warmth curls my toes as Dean's hands dig into my hair and our sloppy kisses turn a little dirty when Dean employs his tongue. We sit there on that bench grinding against each other like horny teenagers and I have to chuckle if only in my mind when I realize that's exactly what we are. Dean might be 19 now but neither of us feel like we're too grown up for this.

Dean and I were graduating from high school this summer and going to college together and John and Mary reassured us that we were more than welcome to continue living with them until we had enough money to get our own place. Dean told Mary that we'd be transplanting the garden in the backyard when we went because the plants knew us already. Mary had assured us that that was fine.

"Cas thank you so much. I didn't get the chance to thank you last year." Dean gasped against my lips. "Mmmn for what D-Dean?" I panted. "For saying yes to being my Familiar." Dean groaned as we rutted against each other desperately. 

My eyes widened when I came suddenly and Dean's wide eyes mirrored mine so I knew he just came too. "Wow. That was something." Dean laughed softly. I nodded. 

"The bond between us is........more unique than previously thought." I agreed. Dean snorted fondly and kissed my jaw. "Dork." He said lovingly. I laughed softly and we just relaxed into the bench, Dean's weight a comfortable warmth on me. 

As Beltane wore down, Dean and I listened to the sounds of other couples finding release with one another and shared a happy grin. "This is way better than some planned ritual. All the energy we're generating like this is a more than worthy offering to our Gods and Goddesses." He rumbled happily.

"Indeed." I agreed softly.


	20. Litha (Dean POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel as well as many other couples take the time to reaffirm their vows to one another and their chosen Goddesses/Gods.
> 
> Here's a list of the Gods/Goddesses each worships.
> 
> Dean: Demeter/Amaterasu  
> John: Morrigan/Hephaestus  
> Mary: Hecate  
> Sam: Nemesis/Ganesh  
> Michael: Aries  
> Dorothy: Saraswati  
> Kevin: Benzaiten  
> Kali: her Namesake Kali and Parvati, Shakti, and Pele

I was kind of nervous about Litha. There were so many things to do for this Sabbat. Mom and Dad just did reaffirmations of vows or honored our chosen Goddesses or Gods. I wondered if I should do the same thing.

"You can do whatever you want to do for Litha honey. Just because your father and I did things a certain way, doesn't mean you have to copy us. Your choice of rituals has worked beautifully so far." Mom reassured me. I nodded, feeling much better and smiled at her.

The clearing was set up as naturally as possible. The only differences were the giant altar for each of us to place our God/Goddess icons, and the several sets of libation dishes rather than the two communal dishes we used normally. 

"Alright everyone. Thank you for coming out here tonight. As you all know it's now Litha and we're going to celebrate by honoring our chosen Gods/Goddesses and each other. This a time for couples to reaffirm their vows to one another as well. Witches and Familiars, husbands and wives, and even same-sex partners that married or Handfasted." I said calmly. 

I offered tributes to Demeter and Amaterasu while my parents and other Witches offered tributes to their own deities. After that we all gathered in a loose circle and those who wanted to, stepped into the center and reaffirmed their vows. 

Cas looked a little startled when I pulled him into the middle but went willingly with me. "I know we spoke vows to one another when we Bonded as Witch and Familiar Cas but recently we've become much closer and so I felt that we should renew our vows again." I said softly.

"I like that." Cas replied. I leaned my forehead against his and smiled sunnily.

"I vow that I will always look out for your best interest. That I will always remain loyal to you and only you. I will never purposely hurt you, mistreat you, or abuse your power. I will never force you into anything you don't want through our Bond as Witch and Familiar. I will always take your feelings into consideration in everything we do together and apart. I will protect you and work with you, never against. You will always have a place in my heart, my home, and my life until the day I am no longer of this Earth." I said softly. 

Cas's eyes shone with unshed tears and he smiled a gummy smile at me. "I have given you all my vows in my feathers. I still stand by those vows to this day. I will do my best to honor each and every one until my last breath. I will never oppose you without good reason. I will never forsake our Bond. I will always cherish you and our Bond." He whispered. 

I spoke a dismissal blessing and we all headed to the house for food and drinks. "You done good boy. Gods are real proud." Dad said as he walked with an arm around Mom. I grinned and bumped fists with Cas and Sammy.


	21. Lughnasadh (Castiel POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hosts a feast once again to celebrate Lughnasadh and family in general.

In the Winchester house as well as other Witch houses, the smell of delicious food being cooked permeated the entire place. Mary was making apple pies, apple cobbler, and apple raisin bread. A pear and blackberry crumble was already cooling and I was eager to taste everything. 

Dean and John were grilling burgers and steaks and other meat on the grill while Sam helped me make a quinoa salad and other delicious foods. "Wonder what Jo and the others are bringing to the feast." Sam mused. I shrugged and we made a few more items before going to help Mary with the huge container of apple cider she made. 

"This is going to be a fabulous feast Mom." Sam said. I nodded next to him and Mary smiled. "Dean is a wonderful leader isn't he? John and I were worried at first that he'd try to do everything like we did but I'm glad he does things his own way." She replied. 

We helped set up the clearing with a huge table where everyone could sit around and talk and laugh and eat. There was a smaller altar set up as well with offerings of each item of food and cider to the Gods and Goddesses. Dean refused to let us forget that part and we were glad he insisted. 

This was the best Lughnasadh in my opinion because until I met Dean, I had celebrated these holidays alone. 

There was dancing that went with the feast and though I protested, Dean made me dance with him anyway. He didn't even mind when I stepped on his toes. He just laughed and continued to dance with me. 

"I have two left feet Dean! Wouldn't you rather dance with someone who knows what they're doing?" I protested as I stepped on his foot yet again. Dean shook his head and smiled.

"No way Cas. You're the one I want to dance with." He replied. I sighed since there was no way Dean would let me hide my shame in peace.

Sam was dancing with Jessica and I smiled fondly when I saw them together. They had made a vow at the last Sabbat to be Witch and Familiar when they got old enough that they could. It makes me happy to see other people happy. 

Dean finally let me go sit down as he was dragged into a group dance by Benny, Lucifer, Gabriel, and some others. Kali and Michael joined me at the table and I smiled in welcome. "Exuberant aren't they?" Kali's accented voice sounded content. I nodded.

"Indeed." I agreed. Michael chuckled as he watched Dean and the others make fools of themselves and not care one bit. "There's so much happy floating in the air that it's nearly impossible to be unhappy." He said softly. I nodded as did Kali. 

"Yes. That's a good thing. Happiness is always welcome." Kali agreed as we sipped cider and snacked on whatever was handy. John and Mary were dancing as were Bobby amazingly dancing with Jody and Donna who laughed at his enthusiasm.

As the night wound down, we sat around a warm fire and traded stories of whatever struck our fancy. Laughter filled the air as we entertained each other. 

After we had all gone our separate ways until the next time, Dean and I were curled up in his bed together, my head on Dean's chest and him running his fingers through my wild hair. "Are you happy Cas?" He asked softly. 

"Yes Dean. I'm very happy. Content even." I replied softly. Dean hummed happily and we drifted off to sleep in contented silence.


	22. Mabon (Dean POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabon or the Autumn Equinox starts with a bang so to speak as Dean settles a few arguments.

I was glad that Mabon fell on Friday this year because we could use the weekend to recover if needed. Cas and I were sitting at the kitchen table with Mom, Dad, and Sammy as we planned the ritual together. 

"Since this is the beginning of Fall, Morrigan, Hecate, and the other 'dark' gods and goddesses need to be honored." Mom said. I nodded and made some notes on what I wanted to do. "Thanks guys." I said cheerfully.

The clearing was decked out in Fall colors. Red, gold, yellow, russet brown decorated the altar and the table where we would have a small dinner before engaging in the ritual. 

"Ok guys. Before we eat, I wanted to announce the Circle members for this ritual." I said.

I blushed slightly when I noted that I had everyone's attention.

"Sammy take Water, Charlie take Fire, Lucifer take Air, and Kali take Earth. Cas will be lighting the candles for everyone." I said. They all nodded and I relaxed.

I frowned when I heard the beginnings of what could turn out to be a nasty argument. I walked over to see what was going on and raised an eyebrow when I saw some unknown people surrounding Cas. "What's going on?" I asked calmly as I got to my Familiar's side. 

"These Witches are Solitaries. They want to join our ritual. I was telling them that it wasn't an open ritual and they're not happy." Cas replied.

I sighed and held my hand up before anyone could start yelling again. "Quiet. Now, Cas has a point. This is a private ritual. We don't generally open our rituals to outsiders. You might want to try either an open ritual or you could petition to join our Coven if you're staying." I said calmly.

The girl with them frowned. "My name is Alex Jones. These are my friends Dmitri Vasiliev and Justin Morningstar." She said. I nodded noncommittally.

"Ok?" I asked. Alex sighed and Justin scowled. "What the lady is saying dumbass is that we want to join your Coven so we can do rituals." He snapped.

Cas glared and crossed his arms across his chest. "I would be careful how I spoke to _my_ Witch human. He's the one that approves or denies your entrance ultimately." He snarled back. I rolled my eyes and shared an exasperated look with Alex. 

"I'm sorry about him. His default setting is 'annoying douche bag.' Please don't deny us entry because of that." Alex said in embarrassment. I chuckled.

"My name is Dean Winchester and this is my familiar Castiel Novak. I'm the new High Priest of the Winchester Coven. We have some strict rules you'll have to follow if you want to join. We don't tolerate negativity and we'll happily banish you from our Coven and then put up wards to bar you reentry into our sacred spaces." I said cheerily. 

"Dean Winchester? You are the Witch my mother talked about." Dmitri said in heavily accented English. I perked up and grinned. "Is you mother by chance Elena?" I asked.

Dmitri nodded. " _Yes. She spoke highly of you when my father and I returned from a supply run. She told me that if I ever awoke as an Earth Witch, I should come find you and study with you._ " He replied. I laughed and nudged Cas who looked at me curiously.

"This is Elena's son Cas. The lady that kept me from freezing to death when Sammy blasted me to Russia." I reminded him. Cas's face brightened as he remembered and he smiled widely. 

" _I can never thank your mother enough for rescuing my Witch from the snow and giving him warm clothes. If it weren't for her, I'm afraid we wouldn't be here talking to you now._ " Cas said softly. Dmitri smiled. 

" _Mother has always had a big heart. She helps whenever she can._ " He said fondly. Cas and I laughed because Mom was the same way.

"Alright. Let me go run this by my parents and the rest of the Coven to see what they say. Then I'll let you know. Dmitri you'll definitely be allowed because we owe your mom a life debt and my parents are obsessive about paying them back." I said as I turned on my heel and walked back to my nosy Coven.

"What's going on Dean?" Dad asked. "Those three are Solitaries that want to join the Coven. One of them is the son of the woman that saved my life in Russia. I told him he was assured a spot at least even if the other two aren't." I explained. 

"The more the merrier right? It's always good to have fresh blood in our Coven that way we don't stagnate." Mom grinned. I nodded with my own grin. Mom was so fun to be around mostly. "So we're all in accord then? They can join?" I asked. Everyone nodded and I nodded too. "Ok." I said. 

I ambled back over to the waiting trio and smiled. "Welcome to the Winchester Coven. I'll explain the rules before we do our ritual for Mabon." I said cheerfully as I led everyone to our waiting circle of friends. 

"Everyone this is Alex, Dmitri, and Justin. They're joining our Coven. Please welcome them." I said. 

"Merry Met and Blessed Be!" The Coven spoke in one voice and it resonated within our little clearing. I was so proud of my friends and family right now. 

"Ok! Time for the ritual!" John boomed. I laughed and we all headed over to the spot where our designated candles were laid out. In the center of what would be our Circle, there were several implements I was going to use. 

Sammy, Charlie, Lucifer, and Kali took their places and I took mine as Cas came empty handed. "Alright babe. Light us up." I grinned at him. Cas smiled and started with Kali. "Mother Earth be welcome into our Circle. Lend us your stability." Kali's accented voice was firm and not only did her portion of the Circle light up, but so did she. I could feel the awed stares and for a moment, I was smug.

Cas moved to Lucifer next and lit his candle with a wave of his hand. "Brother Air be welcome into our Circle. Lend us your changeability." Lucifer intoned calmly. Lucifer and his portion of the Circle lit up as well. Cas moved on to Charlie who looked like a goddess in her own way with her flaming red hair and circle of flowers. "Father Fire be welcome into our Circle. Lend us your energy and warmth!" Charlie called firmly. Charlie and her portion of the Circle lit up and I smiled as Cas got to Sammy who looked beyond excited.

"Sister Water be welcome into our Circle. Lend us your deep calm and gentle touch!" He said a little loudly. Sammy and his portion of the Circle lit up and now it was my turn. Cas ran his finger over my candle and it lit up and I smiled. "Mother and Father Spirit be welcome into our Circle. Lend us the power and strength to honor our Goddesses this night that we may see another year as Magickal and wonderful as this year has been." I said calmly. I lit up as did my portion of the Circle and this time instead of white light once the Circle was connected, our Circle burned a shimmering purple/black. I stepped into the middle of the Circle like I usually did and smiled as the night air seemed to caress me. 

"We are here tonight at this Mabon ritual to celebrate our Goddesses that have been given much darker attributes through the ages in mythos. We honor Hecate, Morrigan, Lilith, and Persephone. We honor other Goddesses that have been given darker attributes as well. Firstly, we offer a Supper to Hecate. That she may look upon us with favor." I intoned as I held up an offered plate full of food that Mom prepared the night before.

"I offer Persephone the seeds of the pomegranate as an offering of her time in the Underworld and her subsequent return to the Surface." I said as I held up a bowl of pomegranate seeds before setting it down beside the plate of food. Next I picked up a black-handled athame and a goblet. 

"I offer to Lilith blood over garnets that she would protect our home." I said as I cut my palm, cupping it until the blood filled it before letting it pour into the goblet over the garnets we had put in there earlier. I wrapped my hand when I filled the goblet and set it down beside the bowl of pomegranate seeds. 

Lastly, I picked up a bundle of Cas's molted feathers and smiled as I stroked them fondly. "I offer Morrigan, mother of Ravens, feathers from her child to accent her beauty that she continue to bestow blessings upon our home." I said calmly as I set the bundle beside the cup. 

I turned to face the Coven and smiled widely, raising my arms up. "We honor the Dark Goddesses this night! We ask that they deem us worthy of continued blessing and to thank them for their patronage!" I said loudly. 

"So Mote It Be!" The Coven roared back. I stepped back into my spot and dismissed my element first. Then Sammy, Charlie, Lucifer, and Kali until the Circle was dismissed and no longer visible. Sammy took Lilith's offering and placed it in the western corner of the clearing, Charlie took Persephone's to the southern corner of the clearing, Lucifer took Morrigan's feathers to the eastern corner of the clearing, and Kali took Hecate's Supper to the northern corner of the clearing. 

I smiled proudly at the looks of awe on the newcomer's faces as they felt the power of our ritual wash over them.


	23. Samhain Part 1 (Cas POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Dean's opinion, it's entirely coincidental that Halloween and Samhain fall on the same day. And if he wanted to get some trick or treating in as well as a ritual then who was going to stop him? Certainly not anyone in his Coven.

I couldn't understand why everyone was so excited for Samhain. I mean yes it's technically the Wiccan New Year but surely it didn't warrant the level of excitement I was witnessing right now did it?

"Dean I'm afraid I don't understand what's going on." I said as I watched my Witch and his brother running frantically around the house, boasting about beating some sort of record. 

"Cas this is also Halloween. I know it's not a magickal holiday but man it's still fun!" Sam said as he breezed by. I frowned, still not getting it. "Dean!" I protested. 

Dean stopped what he was doing and smiled fondly as he came over to sit beside me. "Ok calm down. Halloween is a holiday that non-magickal kids celebrate. They go around knocking on people's doors and asking for candy. Sammy and I do this every year practically and so far we've never beaten Charlie and Dory's record. Well this year we have to beat them. It's a matter of pride at this rate. Anyway, we're trying to get our costumes together so that we can get an early head start on those two. I think you should participate." He explained. 

I felt stupid. "I feel stupid." I grumbled. Sam snickered. "You look awesome." He snorted. Dean glared at his brother and frowned as he messed around with my costume some more. 

Dean ran his fingers through my feathers and they fluffed up in response. "What did you make me?" I asked curiously. Dean smiled as he finally stopped messing with my wings. 

"I made you a Fallen Angel. Since your feathers are black instead of white, I couldn't do the stereotypical angel." Dean replied as he put in the black contacts he got from Bobby. "And I'm a demon." He added. 

Sam was dressed as a vampire with Benny's help and I couldn't help but think that we looked pretty cool. "Ok we look pretty cool." I conceded. Dean grinned, flashing white teeth. "I know we are." He replied smugly.

The three of us crisscrossed what felt like the whole town in search of candy and on our quest to defeat Charlie and Dorothy. "Dean I'm tired!" Sam whined as we left a really nice house that gave out huge handfuls of candy. 

"Ok Sammy. We'll take a break. We need to tally our loot up anyway and check in with Dory and Charlie." Dean replied.

I grinned when Dean and Sam whooped excitedly because they had finally defeated Dorothy and Charlie. The two girls grumbled but I could tell it was all in good fun. Now we were getting ready for the ritual and celebration.


	24. Samhain Part 2 (Dean POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has a Samhain he'll never forget. And he and Dean's magick bonds permanently with interesting consequences.

Sammy, Cas, and I headed to our ritual area and smiled as we noticed everyone was there and waiting. "Ok guys. Cas, Sammy, Jess, Gabe, and I will be doing the Circle this time. This a special ritual this time. It's the New Year so we have to do it big." I said.

I was pleased that everyone agreed. "Jess take Earth, Cas take Air, Gabe take Fire, and Sammy take Water." I issued them their elements.

Once everyone was situated, I nodded and uncle Bobby came forward to light the candles this time. As he lit Jess's I noticed something strange. Her part of the Circle lit up without her speaking. The same went for Cas, Gabe, and Sammy's parts. When it was my turn, my part lit up and I got a huge rush of energy.

 

I was practically vibrating with magick as I stepped into the center of the Circle like I always did.

I felt odd this time. Like something big was going to happen. Cas's wings flared and I gasped as his magick flooded our bond, dragging mine out too. I let it happen because this had to be from the gods. Cas was glowing brightly, brighter than everyone else in the whole Circle. I think I might have been too.

The whole clearing lit up brightly from our combined magick and Cas's eyes glowed bright blue. I could hear gasps and excited chattering from the others in the clearing but I was in what seemed to be a white space. Cas was with me. And so was Demeter. 

_Demeter?_ I was shocked. Demeter smiled and ruffled my hair.   
**Your bond has been blessed by the gods and myself.**  
 _Thank you. That means a lot to me._ I said softly. 

The white faded and I smiled brightly as the energy became bearable. I gave thanks for another successful year and asked for blessings for the new year as my parents before me had when they did this ceremony. 

After the ceremony, we sat down to eat. Sure we did Thanksgiving but tonight we ate like it was Thanksgiving. There was laughter and good cheer all around. 

All the while, I could feel Cas as if he was right beside me. Even when he wasn't.


End file.
